


Nature

by BlackHilda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHilda/pseuds/BlackHilda
Summary: It wasn't in his nature. He was the God Mischief, not the God Lies albeit everyone seemed to have forgotten that. And so, he escaped to never come back, he escaped to a place where they would never search for him. To safety





	Nature

The instrumental music flowed through the air, vibrating as if alive. The dark green trees stood proudly, strong; the ground was a rich brown, still damp from the sudden drizzle that embraced the forest not too long ago and the warm colours of the sky were rapidly fading into a mixture of deep purple and several shades of blue, the sky was clear and the moon was already starting to rise.

His hands swung in a mesmerizing way where they were quickly followed by his arms and neck. His bare feet carved weird patterns on the earth and his hands draw invisible figures throughout the air. His pelvis swagger in an alluring manner, resembling more the wiggle of a woman's hips that the self-important of a proud Æsir.

The animals and entities of the forest observed with curiosity the compelling dance, it was peculiar indeed.

His dark hair flew lightly with every swing he made, it was decorated with small rich scented flowers that contrasted with his inky hair.

The music grew louder and so did the instruments. The pan flutes and the rebec intertwine harmoniously, it was a soothing melody but at the same time cheerful enough for him to be able to dance it at a rather quick pace.

His eyes were closed. His thick lashes fluttered from time to time giving the impression that he would open them, but they always stayed closed. His swings were everytime broader and faster, his feet were covered in mud and the patterns carved in the floor were starting to interlock; to begin to look as a whole more than random doodles.

His lips were parted slightly, glossy as the soft petals of a flower after a rainfall. His body moved in unimaginable ways, increasing in the frenzy as the music tempo rose. He was in some kind of trance. Just letting his body move on its own, following the flow of his seiðr.

The pitch black eyes of a deer stared deeply at him with its ears pointing to the sky, as if analyzing him. The melody felt odd, it left an unsettling feeling in the back of your mouth as if warning you that it was too perfect, too unnatural; almost inhuman.

The moon was already proudly watching from the sky and the stars looked strangely closer than usual, no cloud could be seen in the sky. There could be felt _something_ in the air, flowing through the trees and making the air vibrated, all the way to the slender dancing figure. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The music quietened abruptly and so did the dance of the man. His arms were still in the air, frozen in the middle of a particular broad swung and his neck freeze in an impossible angle. A few minutes passed like that, not a single animal daring to move or make a sound.

Leisurely he opened his eyes. They were a vibrant shade of green, matching with the clean hue of the forest after the drizzle. He looked sleepy as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. Stretching his body lazily he took a few steps from the place, careful enough not to step on the lines that he had drawn.

With a sweep of his hand, a velvet-like emerald light embraced his body smoothly just like water would have and then his body was covered in a light dressing gown. He abstractedly reached for his long ringlets of hair and started to braid it. His feet moved on its own, letting him sink carelessly in his thoughts.

The only sound until that moment had been the noise of a waterfall nearby, but suddenly the world seemed to have started to move again, the time to clock again, the animals seemed to have woken up from their daze and so the forest breathed again. A calming white noise had started and a peaceful feeling spread through the forest. And so the figure was lost in a sea of shadows and placid silence.


End file.
